Nadie mas que tu
by xinitaromantica19
Summary: Drabble de Rin y Sesshomaru. Rin se entera que su amo se va a casar a cuenta de Jaken así que cuando su amo le pide que valla a palacio con el ella se niega en rotundo y se va sin que nadie sepa donde.
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie más que tú puede ocupar ese trono.**

El señor del Oeste nada más y nada menos que el gran Lord Sesshomaru Taisho andaba desesperado pues Rin, su protegida había desaparecido y todo por culpa del inútil de Jaken que le había dicho algo a la jovencita y cuando llego el ella no le escuchaba y ahora se veía en esta situación la cual para nada agradable, tenía a todo el mundo buscándola por todo Japón y ella no aparecía gracias al hechizo que aprendió de ocultar su esencia ni el mismo la encontraba y eso quería decir que había perfeccionado su técnica bastante.

Iba volando en dirección del bosque donde la conoció, ya no sabía dónde mirar y esa era su única idea de donde se podía haber metido aquella chiquilla cuando llego al pueblo donde su niña había nacido todos los aldeanos salieron corriendo reconociendo al sanguinario Sesshomaru, el ni si quiera les prestó atención directamente se fue al bosque.

-Soy estúpida como he podido creer en algún momento que me quería, soy una simple humana no estoy a su nivel.-decía la jovencita sentada donde él estaba sentado el día que lo conoció.

El se puso enfrente de ella mas ella no lo veía pues sus ojos estaban cerrados con sus pensamientos perdidos en lo que Jaken le había contado, pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no podía evitar de que sus ojos se derramaran lagrimas sin parar el youkai no podía ver a su antigua protegida así, así que sin más se agacho poniéndose a su altura, estiro su mano y con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras, le limpio las lagrimas ella asustada abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ámbares que no le quitaban la mirada.

-Sesshomaru no voy a ir a tu palacio a ver cómo te casas con otra…-dijo la chiquilla retirando la mirada.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le saliera en su frio rostro pues estaba viendo como Rin estaba celosa y eso no podía hacer más que ponerlo feliz, así que decidido le cogió de la barbilla e izo que lo mirara a los ojos, esta cuando vio su sonrisa se quiso deshacer de él.

-Quita Sesshomaru vete con la futura Lady del Oeste…-dijo ella dolida y forcejeando con él para que la soltara aunque ella sabía bien que si él no la quería soltar no lo haría, harto ya de la actitud de la chiquilla la agarro sus manos con una suya y con la otra la sujeto del mentón para segundos después unir sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue un beso suave y cariñoso pero tras unos segundos se convirtió en un beso profundo y pasional, cuando se separaron por falta de aire de ella él se acerco a su oído y le hablo en apenas susurros que la hicieron estremecer.

-A veces es mejor estar en silencio y escuchar Rin… My Lady… mi futura Señora Taisho…-finalizo Sesshomaru a lo que Rin reacciono y lo miro a los ojos viendo si mentía, el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después finalizar.-Tú eres la futura Lady del palacio del Oeste, nadie más que tu puede ocupar ese trono.

 **Este Drable va dedicado a Sakura y Paty gracias por vuestro apoyo siempre sister lo siento por mi ausencia pero cosas muy fuertes pasaron en mi vida y bueno intentare retomar esta afición con muchas ganas y haciéndolo muy bien.**

 **Bueno y para los demas que me lean subire capitulo a lo largo de la semana de Lazos que nos unen...**


	2. Chapter 2 Eres My Lady Rin

Estaba amaneciendo, el astro rey empezaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre el palacio del Oeste, en la habitación del Lord se podía ver como una sacerdotisa pelinegra era bañada por los primeros rayos de sol, a su lado se encontraba un youkai con el cabello plateado y una luna en cuarto creciente en su frente, este admiraba a la miko como dormía plácidamente, sabía que estaba dormida, ya que su respiración era regular y pausada su boca esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa demostrando que soñaba con algo que le agradaba, su ritmo cardiaco era el que debía de ser al estar en reposo.

Sesshomaru no podía quitarle la vista a esa humana que desde hacía años con sus sonrisas, su inocencia y atenciones para con él, le había derretido el corazón, había hecho que se enamorara de ella perdidamente y sin retorno. No podía apreciar otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo desnudo al lado del de el mismo su pelo negro como la noche cayendo por su espalda desnuda, su mano tapando sus grandes y moldeados pechos, pero lo que al Lord lo traía loco era la marca que se encontraba entre el cuello y el hombro, esa marca que desde la noche anterior reposaba ahí, su corazón iba a mil pues ya la que estaba a su lado era la Lady de esas tierras, la chiquilla que lo había traído loco desde hacía años ya era suya, su compañera de vida, vio como esta se removía a su lado, se estaba despertando y lo que vio sin lugar a dudas fue la escena más bonita que había visto en siglos de existencia; esta estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba dejándole ver todo su torso, parecía que le ofrecía su cuerpo con ese gesto entonces ella abrió sus ojos notando que la observaban, chocolate se fundió con el oro fundido de él, ella noto como los ojos de este se encendían como la noche anterior, fue entonces que noto que estaba mostrando todo y por inercia llevo sus manos hacia sus pechos intentando taparlos mas fue inútil pues el demonio con cuidado de no dañarla retiro su brazo dejando de nuevo la carne femenina al descubierto.

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa…-dijo el demonio sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos ahora su mirada no era dedicada al perfecto cuerpo de la humana sino que era dedicada a su alma…-Eres mía Rin, solo mía… Eres mi Lady…-dijo el demonio besando la marcad e emparejamiento para seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de su compañera.

-Sesshomaru te amo…-dijo esta entre gemido y gemido tras lo que le hacía sentir el demonio con cada beso y caricia que le dedicaba.

-Amo Sesshomaru Lady Irasue dice que vaya a verla…-dice un pequeño demonio verde entrando en la habitación de su amo sin llamar, pero su cara se descompone cuando ve ahí a Rin y su amo en la cama desnudos, Sesshomaru le mira con sus ojos como el hielo, entonces este se tira al suelo y empieza a suplicar por su vida.-Amo bonito no me mates, por favor amo deja que siga viviendo.-dice el pequeño Jaken inclinado ante la humana y el youkai.

-Jaken como vuelva a llamar a Rin de cualquier nombre que no sea Rin o Lady te matare…-dijo el Lord levantándose y poniéndose el hakama sin mirar al pequeño youkai.

-Gracias mi señor iré a decirle a la señora Irasue…-no termino de hablar pues este le tiro algo a la cabeza y lo piso dejándolo en el suelo mareado e inconsciente.

-Vamos Rin ponte ese kimono te voy a presentar a mi madre como la nueva Lady del Oeste.-dijo el peli plata poniéndose el haori mirando como su pequeña y dulce Rin se vestía lo más rápido que podía, miro hacia Jaken el cual sabia que estaría así por un buen rato, cuando finalizaron e iban saliendo le dijo a Jaken bajito para que solo lo escuchara a él.

-Se me olvidaba, a partir de ahora mantén la boca cerrada o te matare.-dijo el peli plata con Rin de su brazo yendo para el despacho donde se encontraba su madre lo último que sintió fue que Jaken temblaba del miedo y preguntándose que había dicho, y es que este Sesshomaru no olvida así que como vuelva a decirle algo a su humana indebido lo matara sin pensar en los años de servicio.


End file.
